You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me
by dahliadenoire
Summary: Canon/AoTC. Anakin/Padme. She found it hard to breathe when the once young boy stood tall before her, staring at her intensely.


**I do not own Star Wars. LucasFilms**

_(This is Anidala. Some time at AoTC.)_

Padmé and Anakin arrived at Lake Country, a Naboo lake retreat. They walk up the stairs from where the water speeder was parked onto a terrace, front onto a lovely garden.

It was late afternoon and Anakin and Padmé stopped at the balustrade. Padmé was at the lodge, leaning against the railing and looking over to the beautiful view of garden terraces. She looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising from afar. The lodge itself was bedecked with thick vines and vivid flourishes.

Anakin looked at her as Padmé spoke in her soft voice still looking at the scene before her, "When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat." She then pointed to a nearby island. "See that island? We used to swim there everyday. I love the water."

"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Padmé then became aware of Anakin's gaze.

"...We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing." She continued as she grew awkward with his intense stare.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft..." He said as he touched her smooth arm, "...and smooth." He added as he glided his hand through her arm. Padmé stiffened and found it hard to breathe, she grew more uneasy as he saw how he looks at her. She was nervous.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand—and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." She said, trying not to stutter, and trying to change the mood.

Anakin looked into her eyes as he uttered softly, "Everything here is magical."

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real... but it wasn't." she continued to speak. "Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real." The Padawan said.

They look into each other's eyes.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Padmé uttered as she can't help get lost into his eyes. "I think it's true..." he replied as he leaned towards her beautiful face, she looked at him and tried to resist but can't and ended up out of control.

Padmé's eyes fell closed as his lips brushed hers, gently molding. At the instant of contact something began to blossom forth. Something wild and overwhelming. Out of control. It was nothing she could contain or put a stop to. Her hands flew up to his chest as if to ward him off, but instead pulled him closer. Coherent thought ceased and what little equilibrium she'd had evaporated, vanished in the face of the vortex that was pulling her under.

Almost distantly she felt the ragged pounding of his heartbeat against her fingers which clutched at his garments. His arms went about her porcelain shoulders, gathering her closer, tighter in his embrace and then he deepened the kiss. Her mind half denied that this were possible as they were both dragged along on a wave of passion. His fingers roamed her revealed back, her face, her hair reverently caressing, invoking a very soft moan at the back of her throat.

He would have pulled away then, but her arms stole up about his neck, inviting his lips to continue their loving plunder. She pressed into him, holding on for dear life.

He finally pulled reluctantly away. He needed to breathe. She needed to breathe. She _needed_ to breathe, but the world continued to spin. But he pulled her again for another kiss. He meant it to be a gentle kiss, just a soft touching of the lips. But something happened when they touched, something beyond the gentle brushing of flesh on flesh. Something wild and without abandon surged through him, through them. She grabbed his shirt once more, and pulled him closer stunning him with the intense wave of desire it evoked. He was willingly drowning in it, his heart rate at overdrive. And still he wanted more.

He gathered her closer, tighter in his embrace. He wanted to absorb her, melt into her. He wanted to love her, touch her everywhere at once. All of the ways he wanted to touch her... And his hands began to roam, gently exploring all those wonderful places. She made a small noise then, shocking him. Momentary fear seized him—_had I hurt her in some way?_ Any fear was lost as her arms went about his neck, inviting him in. Offering more and more. He was losing myself, but it didn't' matter.

When they parted again he was sure all the love in his being poured from every part of him. He offered it all. But she backed away with an expression of utter terror. _What had I done?_

She touched her tingling lips, which told without a shadow of a doubt that she'd been well and truly kissed, leaving her thoroughly shaken, thoroughly terrified. She stumbled backward, fearful of the emotions he'd evoked, was evoking in her. Afraid of the ones she saw burning in his eyes.

"No..." Padmé said. "I shouldn't have done that,"

"I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." Anakin told her honestly, he looked at her as she turned and ran, and kept running until she stood in her quarters. He called her, but she left him standing stunned and unable to move and breathless.

And still... Both of them couldn't breathe.

------------

**A/N: I know it's a crappy ending! And sorry 'bout that. First Star Wars fic be gentle. Please review!**


End file.
